


Missread

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: Marichat May 2017 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Marichat, Marichat May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Chat Noir stops by when Marinette is working on an essay she's left for the last minute, and she needs some creative spark.





	Missread

Marinette was staring at the blank screen of her computer when she heard the distinctive tapping from her skylight.  She leaned back in her chair and looked up to meet eyes of glowing green.  She beckoned Chat Noir in.  It would probably result in her staying up way too late finishing this stupid essay, but right now, she welcomed the distraction.

"Hey Chat, what brings you by tonight?"  She pointed to her plate of fruit tartlettes.  "Need a snack?"

He pulled up her other desk chair and snagged a strawberry treat as he sat down.  "Just bored."

"Don't you have homework?"  He never seemed to.  "How do you save Paris on a routine basis, with half the Akumas interfering with regular school hours, yet never have homework?"  She hoped it sounded like fan curiosity rather than desperate begging for life advice.  She wasn't sure how she was going to manage university if they didn't get Hawkmoth under control before then.  She was beginning to think her gap year project would involve hunting down the villain instead of working on her portfolio.

He shrugged.  "There's downtime built into my schedule, here and there," he said.  "You know how I work for my family's business?"  He'd left out specifics, but had been quite willing to share some generalities about himself that not even Ladybug knew.  "I get pulled out of school for that, too.  And there's a fair amount of waiting when that happens.  So I do my homework in the car, and in between takes… er… tasks."  He glanced at her monitor.  "Aah.  Romeo and Juliet.  Have a paper due?"

"Tomorrow," she agreed.  "And the good thing is that we'll be done with the stupid play after that."  She sighed.  "But I have to get through this bit first, and it's… ugh."

"What's your topic?" he asked, leaning back.  It wouldn't be the first time he'd helped her brainstorm and get through a project.  It was more fun when it was fashion based, though.

She shook her head.  "We can pick whatever we want."

"Freedom to be creative seems like it would suit you," he said.

"Usually, I'd love it, but it's not helping me out this time."  She picked up the well-worn paperback from class.  "I don't mind Shakespeare, really, but I kind of low key detest this particular play.  It's far too celebrated, and it's really not his best work."  She dropped the book on her desk.  "Are you a fan?"  
  
His smile was more rueful than snarky.  "Alas, no.  I find it's so grossly misunderstood, I mean, how many songs or stories reference Romeo and Juliet as the greatest love story of all time?"  He rolled his eyes, very dramatic given their Miraculous appearance.  "But it's not a romance.  It was never intended as a romance.  It's a tragedy."

"Hamlet's a better tragedy," she noted.  "But you're right.  It's been viewed through this very juvenile lense for so long that almost no one even notices anymore.  They get all caught up in the love story.  But… it's not love."

Chat snatched up another tartelette, chocolate this time, then moved the plate closer to her.  "Here, this will help."  He popped his into his mouth, closing his eyes and making a happy little hum.  "So no love at first sight for you, Princess?"

She shook her head.  "I really have to know a person, at least a little before I can even crush on them, you know?"  She thought about Adrien, who she still had very strong feelings for.  It wasn't until she saw a little bit of who he really was, outside of the carefully curated upper class image before she liked him.  Though she didn't dislike Chat at first, she definitely didn't love him.  She wasn't so sure about how she felt now.  "How about you?" she asked.  "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

He snorted.  "I believe in attraction at first sight.  I think a lot of people forget there's a lot of emotions in between like and love, so they think anything more than like is love."  He ran his hands through his crazy hair.  "If that makes sense."

"Yeah."  She nodded.  Still no closer to an essay theme.

"Maybe you should focus on the fact that it's a tragedy," he suggested.  "Highlight the aspects that fit with classical Greek tragedies and what parts are more consistent with modern tragedy."

Something about the contrast of goofy Chat Noir speaking in a highly academic fashion about an essay sparked her inspiration.  "Oooooh!" she said suddenly, straightening up.  "I've got it."  She pulled her keyboard toward her and threw in a title.  Eight Ways Romeo and Juliet Demonstrates Unhealthy Relationships.

Next to her, Chat let out a wheezing laugh, obviously trying to stifle what she knew could be quite the guffaw.  "Yes, yes," he said, eagerly.  "Do that.  You want me to leave you in peace, or can I look up quotes for you?"

"I'm not kicking you out after that kind of help," she insisted, pausing in her typing to shove the plate of treats at him.  "Here.  You've earned these."  She threw him a sweet smile to make sure he knew she appreciated him.  "Once again, Chat Noir saves the day.  And my grade."

**Author's Note:**

> Marichat May, Day 4, Romeo Romeo  
> 30 minute speed write
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr.  
> Geeky me - http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com/  
> Professional me (where original stuff lives) - http://s-n-arly.tumblr.com/


End file.
